Recuerdo
by Shenling
Summary: El paso, el futuro, que mas da cuando dos personas que en sus vidas pasadas se amaron se vuelvana a encontrar...Es un Yaoi HoroxRen.....


**¡Una nueva vida y una visita inesperada, los Tao!**

Llegaron hasta una hermosa casa al parecer una de las mas bien acondicionadas en todo el lugar, ya que la mayoría de las casitas eran mas bien chocitas, la niña rubia abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una mujer de unos escasos 20 años, vio a la rubia con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa mientras que la niña la veía seria, luego vio hacia la parte izquierda de la puerta y en ella noto a otra pequeña niña, no cabe dudar que se sorprendió mucho y la curiosidad la hizo hablar...

Dime Ana quien es esa niña, alguna amiguita -dijo mirando a una nerviosa pelirrosa

No Alin ella no es mi amiguita, la encontré en el bosque, allí tirada y toda sucia -dijo viendo a la mujer muy seriamente

Ya veo, y dime niña como te llamas- dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa, y siendo interrumpida

Ella no recuerda Alin así que déjala, ahora tú niña sígueme -y entro a la casa jalando a la otra pequeña

Quien es ella, es algo tuyo- dijo la pelirrosa que iba caminando detrás de la rubia

Se podría decir que ella es mi madre, pero en realidad es mi madrastra, se caso con mi padre hace ya varios meses, ahora camina y ya no hables - caminando mas rápido y mas seria

Esta bien, como tu digas - dijo la pelirrosa muy triste

El pasillo por el cual iban era muy ancho y largo y en las paredes que lo rodeaban habían cuadros de persona que lo mas probable eran familia de Ana, llegaron a una pequeña sala en ella había lujosos sillones y en el centro una pequeña mesa la cual era adornada con flores frescas y muy hermosas, la rubia ordeno prácticamente a la pelirrosa a sentarse y esta la obedeció, entonces ella abrió una enorme puerta de madera y se introdujo dentro del salón, después cerro la gran puerta dejando a una pelirrosa sorprendida que en cuestión de minutos había visto ciertas cosas del lugar, y es que por alguna extraña razón tenia una agilidad sorprendente para distinguir las cosa, y la verdad lo que alcanzo a ver eran libros y sillones y al parecer una mesa pero ya no pudo distinguir mas nada, de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer alguien se acercaba pues oyó suaves pasos y efectiva mente delante de ella se postro la mujer que unos minutos antes le abrió la puerta, por alguna extraña razón se puso seria y observo a la hermosa mujer muy detallada mente era muy linda en verdad sus cabellos lavandas los cuales sujetaba en un moño hacían un gran contraste con sus ojos de rubí, y su hermoso kimono de detallas sakuras era bellísimo y su esbelta figura le hacia dar un toque de elegancia, la mujer se sentó enfrente del sillón donde ella se encontraba, al parecer también la estaba observando desde que la vio, le sonrió calidamente y ella contesto de igual forma no sabia por que pero aquella mujer le agradaba mucho, y al parecer ella también pensaba lo mismo sobre su persona, se hizo un incomodo silencio ya que ambas no sabían que decir hasta que a la hermosa mujer se animo a platicar con la pelirrosa...

Y dime pequeña como esta eso de que Ana te encontró en el bosque, acaso te perdiste? - dijo sonriendo aun dulcemente

La verdad es que no recuerdo nada señora por eso es que Ana me trajo aquí para ver si usted y su padre sabían algo de mi - dijo agachando la cabeza y sollozando

Ya veo, valla Ana cada vez me sorprende mas, pero no te preocupes te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por saber quien eres y de donde vienes, mientras tanto no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa por que esa se ve muy sucia, yo no se como Ana te dejo aquí, por cierto a donde fue - dijo viendo a todos lados con una sonrisa juguetona y un dedo cerca de su boca - bueno eso no importa, ahora acompáñame creo que las ropas de Ana te quedaran bien - levantándose del sillón y extendiéndole la mano a la pelirrosa la cual tomo la mano en seña de obediencia - sabes por alguna extraña razón tu forma de ser es muy elegante a lo mejor provienes de algún lugar importante, bueno pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que tu te cambies - y empezaron a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras las cuales subieron hasta llegar a un cuarto grande y bonito al parecer el de Ana.

Aquella habitación tenia una enorme cama y una chimenea, al igual que un enorme closet y muñecas de trapo muy bien confeccionadas eso le recordaba algo a la pelirrosa pero no sabia que, sintió entonces que la l mano de Alin se separaba de la suya y vio que comenzó a entrar en la habitación haciéndole señas de que ella también debería hacer lo mismo, la niña obedeció y entro en la alcoba, la miro muy detallada mente cuando de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era Alin que estaba midiéndole algunos vestidos, la pelirrosa solo se limitaba a observarla y por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía cómoda con la presencia de la pelilavanda cuando vio que del closet la mujer saco un lindo vestido color rojo sin mangas y con detalles chinos y voltio a ver a la pelirrosa..

Valla no me había percatado estas toda sucia creo que primero deberías bañarte - dijo señalando el ropón de la niña y sonriendo delicadamente

Si tiene usted razón señora -dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero sin dejar su extraña seriedad

Bueno, pues que esperas quitate esa ropa y metete al baño llamare a una de las sirvientas para que te bañe, espera allí dentro vuelvo enseguida - y salio cerrando la puerta

La pequeña se quito sus ropas y entro solo en calzoncillos al baño, pero se percato de que algo rodeaba su cuello era una pequeña cadena con una luna trasparente, estuvo obserbandola por un rato parecia conocer que era pero algo le impedia saber que,vio la gran bañera y muchos acondicionadores era grande y de color rosa, se acerco a la llave de la bañera y la abrió algo raro ella sabia muy bien lo que tenia que hacer, cuando vio la bañera lista se introdujo en ella recostándose para así poder bañarse, busco entre los utensilios de baño el shampoo y lo encontró el aroma de este producto era muy delicioso, se jabono la cabeza y luego se enjuagó, busco también la esponja y se jabono todo lo hizo en cuestión de segundos, termino de bañarse agarro una tuaya y se envolvió en ella, la verdad es que para sus escasos cuatro años era muy ágil, salio del baño y se dispuso a vestirse con la ropa que Alin había dejado sobre la cama, sus movimientos eran torpes poniéndose la ropa sabia donde iban pero le costaba mucho trabajo el vestirse y es que aunque ella no lo recordara siempre la había alguien que la vistiera y eso la hizo un poco torpe, pero a pesar de ello se vistió se puso el vestido chino rojo le quedaba un poco grande pero le sentía bien, luego de estar un rato sentada en la cama vio que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse y la puerta a abrirse, entraron pues Alin, Ana, una mujer de cabellos azules y un hombre de cabellera rubia, la verdad todos se quedaron sorprendidos no esperaban encontrar la niña ya vestida y arreglada, y con ese aire de elegancia que la distinguía...

Valla que bueno que ya te vestiste, pequeña te vez muy bien - acercándose a ella - pero dime no piensas peinarte - sonriendo

La verdad es que creo que no se, y considero que se me difilcutara - dijo viéndola fijamente

Bueno, yo considero que Marín debe de peinarla, no lo consideras así Alin - dijo la rubia con indiferencia parada detrás del hombre rubio

Si creo que tienes razón Ana, Marín podías por favor peinarla - volteando a ver a la pelizul

Como usted diga señora, ven pequeña te peinare -dijo la mujer de rizados cabellos y ojos azules (para no hacernos el cuento tonto vestía con Kimono)

Si esta bien - contesto la pelirrosa dando un pequeño salto de la cama y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba la pelizul

Dime Brounli la reconoces- dijo dirigiendo su vista al hombre rubio con esperanza en ellos

La verdad mi querida esposa es que no tengo idea de donde venga ella es una persona nueva para mi -dijo serio el hombre de ojos verdes

Ya veo, dime amor, crees que si sus padres no la buscan la podamos tener aquí con nosotros, a demás a Ana le hará bien tener alguien con quien platicar, no crees - volviendo su vista decepcionada a la pelirrosa

Considerando esa parte de la situación, creo que seria muy posible, tu que consideras Ana? -viendo a la peque detrás de el

Por mi esta bien, siempre y cuando no me moleste en lo absoluto - dijo con mirada fría, aunque por dentro eso le alegraba pues tendría ahora quien la acompañara en esa enorme mansión - díganme no consideran que deberían ponerle por lo menos un seudónimo ya que yo no le diré tú todo el tiempo- dijo la rubia con un pequeño tono molesto

Eso si es cierto, dime niña deberdad no recuerdas nada de ti - voltiando a ver a la pelirrosa la cual ya estaba peinada con un pequeño lazo rojo en su cabeza - ni siquiera tu nombre ?- volviendo a insistir

La verdad es que no - dijo viendo fijo a los ojos de la mujer - solo se que antes de venir a este lugar, cuando Ana me pregunto como me llamaba pronuncie Ta... pero no se el significado de ello - dijo ahora agachando su cabeza volviendo a soyozar

No te preocupes por eso, al parecer tu nombre comienza con Ta...Podria ser cualquiera, sabes yo antes tenia una amiga que se llamaba "Tamao" te gusta ese nombre, por que si no lo podemos cambiar -Dijo cerca de la niña pues se habai hacercado ya que esta soyozaba mucho,la abrazo y le dedico una ligera sonrisa - sabremos quien eres te lo prometo - dijo antes de separarse de la pelirrosa

Si, me gusta mucho - entrelazando sus manos por lo bajo - me gustaria llamarme asi - dijo pero ahora con un sonrojo

Bueno pues Tamao sera, no les parece lindo - voltiando a ver a los rubios que se encontraban en la puerta aun - bueno, ahora lo importante sera que le preparemos un cuarto a Tamao, vamos Marin tu tienes que ayudarme - dijo jalando a la mujer de ojos azules sin darle tiempo de contestar

Ambas salieron de la habitacion, al parecer Alin estaba muy contenta con la llegada de Tamao, mientras tanto las otras tres personas se quedaron sorprendidas, la rubia no decia nada solo observo cuando aquella mujer salio jalando a la otra por el pasillo, mientras tanto su padre aquel hombre de cabellos rubios veia fijamante a la pelirrosa habia algo en ella que se le hacia familiar pero no sabia que, era extraño como una niña de apenas quisas cuatro años habia sobrevivido de una caida tan alta eso no era muy comun, pero el parecido con aquellas personas era lo mas extraño en ella, aun no se creia lo facinante de ese ser, era tan identica a los "TAMAMURA" aquellos que alguna vez dominaron las tierras altas de Japon y eras expertos contricantes, nunca salian dañados en alguna batalla al contrario siempre las ganaban, el punto es que un dia desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno nadie sabia el porque de ello, muchos murmuros salieron a la luz pero ninguno era cierto, y ahora se encontraba frente a una una niña identica y extraña a esa familia, le la miro directo a los ojos y en ellos descrubio que no guardaban maldad alguna pero algo le decia que tampoco era tan inocente, el se encargaria de ahora en adelante de cuidarla siempre y cuando no se le presentara nada de por medio o alguien la fuese a reclamar, ya que despues de todo esa niña a la que ahora le diria "Tamao" tenia que tener alguna familia en especial,salio del cuarto despues de analizarla bien e hizo un ademan con la mano a la rubia en seña de que debia seguirlo, la niña comprendio esto a la perfeccion y se adentro junto con su padre al cuarto, se acercaron a la pelirrosa la cual los veia sin ninguna expresion, entonces el le indico con el dedo indice que se tenia que sentar en la cama, y esa orden tambien fue para Ana, la cual estaba asombrada pues sabia bien que su padre era un hombre al cual no le gustaba las relaciones sociales y se mantenia siempre alejado de las personas, tomaron haciento, Broulin al contrario de ellas jalo una silla que se encontraba en el tocador de ana y alli se sento,entonces saco de sus ropas un puro y tambien un encendedor comenzando a fumar,saco el humo hacia el techo haciendo que su rostro quedace hacia riba, bajo la cabeza y dirijio su vista hacia las dos pequeñas sostubo el puro en sus dedos y con una mirada que no demostraba ninguna emocion cosa que extraño mas a Ana e hizo que "Tamao" se estremeciera...

Valla esta situacion si que es extraña, la verdad es que no se como actuar en este caso- dijo introduciendo de nuevo el puro en su boca y soltando un poco de humo al sacarlo - sabes Tamao la verdad es que no tengo idea de que hacer con tigo, no se reaalmente de donde puedas haber llegado, es que esto es tan confuso aun para mi el no saber de donde probienes y el como poder arregarlo es como mi mejor reto, asi que te dire lo siguiente, mientras encontramos a tu familia pasaras a ser mi sobrina como ya sabes te llamas de ahora en adelante Tamao pero tu apellido sera Tamamura por el parecido con unas antiguas personas, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, ya que si no empiezo ahora con el trabajo de saber quien eres no lo hare nunca - se lenvanto del sillon y se fue fumando no sin antes mirar a las niñas las cuales estaban desconcertadas y admiradas en especial Ana.

Desde ese dia el señor Kioyama solo se dedico a investigar sobre el pasado de Tamao, pero los dias y meses y años pasaron y aun no obtenian una repuesta de quien era ella, mientras tanto en la caso kioyama todo era paz y tranquilidad, Ana era como decirlo de caracrter fuerte y Tamao pues aunque demostraba lo contrario era en realida un poco friita pero eso no le agradaba mucho, ambas aprendieron las artes de pelear, pues aunque no lo necesitaran en la familia Kioyama se tenia el respeto a las antiguas enseñanzas, ellas sabian de antemano que eso algun dia les serviria, pero en fin pasaron 10 largos años y para entonces las pequeñas ya tenian la edad de 14 años ambas apesar de que chocaban en su caracter se querian mucho y Tamao habia agarrado un cariño inmenso por esas personas, se habia acostumbrado a decirle tio a Brulin y tia a Alin, mientras que a Ana por alguna extraña situacion le decia hermana (eso ni yo me lo creo), un dia como todos Tamao se encontraba en su practica matutina de pelea, era normal verla con unos pantalones que le llegaban un poco mas arriba de los tobillos, y su blusa estilo china,estos gustos de vestir asi eran aun mas raros para ella pues desde que recordaba se vestia asi, saco una hermosa espada de plata delgada y empezo a moverla de lado a lado haciendo hermosas piruetas mientras bailaba sin haber musica ya que ella tarareaba la melodia, mientras tanto Ana estaba en su clase de literatura instruyendose ya que estaba en la responsabilidad de ser la señora Asakura una familia con un buen capital ,pero eso sera otro tema, mientras tanto la puerta delantera empeso a sonar, la sirvienta abrio y le fue entregado un sobre de color blanco con un ying-yang en el centro, al parecer una invitacion esta fue llebada hasta la presencia del señor Kioyama quien se quedo admirado pues esa carta significaba muchas cosas, la abrio y efectibamente era una invitacion la leyo detenidamente y sonrio por ello, eso si que era una gran sorpresa, salio del despecho donde se encontraba y mando a una de las sirvientas a que llamara a su esposa e hijas (si consideraba a Tamao como una de ellas), la sirvientas llamao a cad una de ellas y estas dejaron todos sus deberes para ir ante la presencia el...

Saben mis hermosas damas, me ha llegado noticia de que mi mejor amigo el señor En Tao vendra hacernos una visita y eso me ha llenado de mucha alegria pues no lo veo desde hace mucho -dijo el hombre con una hermosa sonrisa

Los Tao, no son aquellos que tienen un hijo que es, como decirlo frio como un hielo - dijo seria

Ana, no es frio pero mira si a esas vamos tu no eres un dulce de caramelo, admas el proposito por el que estan aqui no es que esten viendo quien es dulce y quien es frio, es que quiero pedirles a ustedes tres que me ayuden en recibir a los Tao, puedo confiar con eso? - alzando una ceja y viendo a las tres mujeres

Ay amor, sabes de antemano que puedes contar con nosotras,dime cuando te hemos dado una mala impresion? - guiñndole un ojo

Eso si, siempre me han quedado bien, por eso las quiero mucho - sonriendo - Y dime Tamao tu no piensas decir ni una sola palabra? - viendola con interrogancia

Si-si, esque, me pongo un poco nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que vere a esas personas - sonriendo

Hay Tamao ni que hacer contigo nunca vas a dejar tu sencilles pero eso es lo que te hace ser especial, en vista de que todos estan de acuerdo yo ya lo decidi mañna recibiremos a los Tao- encendiendo uno de sus puros

Mañana! - gritaron al unomismo las tres mujeres

Pero amor, eso es muy pronto hay que preparar tantas cosa - dijo nerviosa la mujer

De eso no te preocupes yo ya vere como lo arreglo - hechando fumarolas (sak: este mayi, el problema aqui es que el no es un volcan / mayi: hey y a ti quien te invito 0oU salte , saca a la sak de su cuarto ahora si la historia nn)

Si tu lo dices uu, por mi no hay problema, niñas es hora de ver como se van a vestir suban a sus habitaciones nn- sonriendo y jalando a Tamao y Ana

Por los Dioses mujer que no soy elastica uu - con mirada casi fulminante

nñ - sin comentarios

El resto de lo que quedaba de dia, Alin se la paso vistiendo a Tamao y Ana, las jalaba de un lado a otro, que casi las deja sin brazos, pero bueno la cena fue la salvacion de ellas ya que hasta ese momento fue que las dejo empaz. Bajaron a cenar las dos adolecentes con los brazos dolidos,seguidas de Ain, la cena transcurrio empaz, y Ana y Tamao se retiraron a sus respectibas habitaciones...

Ana, este , te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes nñ - sonrisa nerviosa

- Deteniendoce y viendola de reojo pues Tamao iba detras de ella -Si dime

Dime, tu conoces a los Tao, quiero decir los has tratado alguna vez - con seriedad

Si los conosco y solo he tratado al hijo menor de ellos, creo que se llama, dejame me acuerdo, asi ese fastidio se llama Len, es guapo pero muy extraño - dijo volviendo a caminar y entrando a su habitacion pero cuando iba abrir la puerta se voltio y medio sonrio a Tamao - no le gusta que la gente se le hacerque es mejor tener cuidado con e, ya que aunque seas muy experta en las artes del combate el te puede vencer - y volviendo a su seriedad se adentro a su cuarto dejando a una Tamao muy confundida

Si usted lo dice - bajando la cabeza y caminando a su habitcion, entro y cerro detras de ella la puerta, se metio al baño y tomo una ducha, cuando salio se puso sus pijamas y se dispuso dormir no sin antes pensar en que tanto eran reales las palabras de Ana, aunque sabia de antemano que ella no le mentiria, se durmio, a la mañana siguiente como era de esperarce se desperto bien temprano, se baño y sujeto sus largos cabellos rosas en una coleta y se dispuso a bajar a desayunar, pues las visitas iban a llegar en unas horas, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, mientras sus pensamientos dibagavan, escucho voces que no conocia, al llegar al ultimo escalon el cual daba a la recepcion, vio a unas personas extrañas para ella, para ser esactas cuatro, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y vestidura elegante, una mujer de cabellos largos al parecer la esposa de este, con un hermoso kimono con ying-yangs a su alrededor, diviso tambien a una mujer como de unos 20 años de cabellos verdes y vestiduras chinas, y por ultimo aun muchacho de quisas la misma edad de ella, de cabellos violeta oscuro, y vestiduras chinas muy elegantes, no vio

sus ojos puestos estaban cerrados, depronto sintio otra presencia la cual la tomaba por el hombro, era el señor Kioyama, el cual le sonreia calidamente...

Buen dia Tamao - soltandola del hombro y parandose frente a ella

Buen dia mi señor - hciendo una reverencia

nn, como siempre tan temprano, ven te presentare a los Tao - agarrandola del brazo y caminado junto a ella

Tamao se quedo atonita por lo que oyo, asi que ellos eran los famosos Tao la familia mas rica y poderosa de China y que por primera vez trataria en todo lo que le restaba del dia y de la noche.

Continuara...

Un poco corto considero yo, pero para que mas que la verdad caresco de imaginacion, y la escuela tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos jijijiji...

Gracias enserio gracias por todo tu apoyo mi sis, y bueno ya te cumpli aunque a medias ya en el proximo cap Tamao conocera mejor al Tao, espero y te guste las caracteristicas de Tamao, es que a mi casi no me gusta su personalida, aunque un poco rara le pondre lo dulce que es, pero sin mucha inocencia espero y no te moleste va! besos y salu! nn


End file.
